deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cammy White (Street Fighter) vs. Nina Williams (Tekken)
Cammy White VS Nina Williams - Puas.png|PuasLuisZX What-if Death Battle Cammy White vs. Nina Williams.jpg|Venage237 Cammy White vs Nina William.png|Arceusdon Description "Street Fighter versus Tekken! Two blond martial artists and formerly brain-washed assassins throw down!" Introduction Pixie: Okay, let’s say you’re the leader of a criminal organization, a paramilitary organization or whatever, and you decide that you need to abduct someone and brain-wash them into being an ultimate assassin. You could take the logical route and choose someone based on their physical abilities. Alternately, you could just point a finger at the hottest blonde in the room and say, “Gimme her!” That seems to be what happened to Cammy White, Delta Red’s amnesiac special operative. Spider: And Nina Williams, the Silent Assassin. I’m Spider. Pixie: And I’m Pixie! Spider: And it’s our job to analyze their power, abilities and skills to decide who would win a Death Battle. Spider: A note before we go further. Due to fighting games having a tendency towards... complex ''continuity, we have chosen to analyze these characters based on both their canon accomplishments, and their in-game abilities and move-sets. Pixie: It was kind of the only way we could get a sense of their abilities and figure out who win, and we’re including non-canon gameplay on both sides, so it’s fair. Good? Good. Cammy White Spider: As a young woman who had inexplicably lost all of her memories, Cammy White was adopted by British Special Forces Team, Delta Red. Pixie: Despite having lost her memory, Cammy already had incredible martial arts skill, so Delta Red figured, ‘the more the merrier’, and let her tag along. Spider: After entering the Second World Warrior Tournament and confronting M. Bison, the evil leader of the criminal organization, Shadaloo, Cammy learned that before Delta Red had picked her up, she had served as one of M. Bison’s Dolls. Pixie: So, he like, dressed her up and pretended to have tea-parties with her? Spider: No. The Dolls were young women M. Bison kidnapped and brain-washed into being his personal body-gaurds and assassins. Pixie: That’s creepy. Spider: Bison also revealed that he was planning to transfer his mind into Cammy’s body. Pixie: That’s… creepier. Spider: Thankfully, an encounter with the spiritually enlightening yoga master, Dhalsim, broke Bison’s control and granted Cammy self-awareness. It was shortly after this that Cammy met up with Delta Red. Pixie: Of course, learning that she had committed a shit-ton of murders in Bison’s name hit Cammy pretty hard, but her Delta Red pals encouraged her to let go of the past and focus on her present life, and she’s been kicking ass and taking names ever since. Spider: Cammy’s fighting style has remnants of her Shadaloo assassin training combined with Special forces training. Her boxer-like stance and her multitude of elbow and knees strikes suggests that her Shadaloo Assassination arts may have borrowed heavily from Muay Thai or a similar art. Cammy uses fast, direct attacks to out-prioritize her foes, and excels at combos and pressure. Pixie: Cammy also wields an arsenal of spectacular special moves. Her Spiral Arrow lets her throw herself at her enemy’s legs in a two-footed drill-kick. The Cannon Spike is a powerful back-flip kick that knocks enemies into the air, and with the Spin Knuckle, Cammy hops forward with a neat little pirouette, and lands an elbow shot followed by a backhand. There’s also Cammy’s DIVE KICK, the Cannon Strike Spider: Cammy’s most versatile special, however, is her Hooligan Combination. Cammy vaults forward while tucked into a tight ball, vastly reducing her target size. She can use this maneuver to lead into the aforementioned Cannon Strike, the ground-skimming kick known as the Razor-Edge Slicer, or the Frankensteiner. Pixie: I didn’t know Cammy watched pro-wrestling! For those of you not in the know, the Frankensteiner is a move where Cammy wraps those luscious legs of hers around your head with lethal force, then flips through the air and slams you face-first into the ground. Spider: She can even perform this technique on Hugo, a massive wrestler who weighs in at 440 pounds. Cammy, for reference, weighs 134 pounds, and the fact that she can actually lift Hugo off the ground when she doesn’t even have a base for leverage to use against him is a blatant infringement of the laws of inertia that I can only attribute to an absurdly powerful set of abdominal muscles. Pixie: If her Specials aren’t enough, Cammy can bust out her Super Combos. The Gyro Drive Smasher performs a super-powered version of the Spiral Arrow, followed by an amped-up Canon Strike. There’s also the Cammy Quick Combination, or CQC, where Cammy counters a melee attack by breaking her enemy’s neck, then breaking their arm, then breaking their neck again just for shits and giggles. In the Cross-Stinger Assault, Cammy does her best Spider-man impression, leaping backwards onto the wall, than springing down and kicking her enemy in the air. She follows this up by bouncing off the walls like a thong-clad pinball, landing a flurry of flying-kicks and finishing up with a powerful, mid-air Spiral Arrow. Spider: Cammy has another trick up her sleeve: her V-Trigger, the Delta Trigger. When Cammy takes damage or uses her Spin Knuckle, she builds the V-Gague. Once full, she can trigger a sort of super-mode. In Delta Trigger Mode, all of Cammy’s kick specials are enhanced. Her Spiral Arrow now knocks enemies into the air. She can follow this up with her Cannon Spike, which now lands as flurry of powerful kicks instead of a single strike. She can recover from Cannon Strike faster, and can eve use it to start a combo. Pixie: Her skills may be amazing, but Cammy doesn’t have too many victories in canon. Mostly due to the fact that she keeps getting interrupted. That said, she managed to rescue the other twelve dolls from Bison’s creepy clutches. She also beat Vega, Bison’s claw-swinging, acrobatic, bull-fighter, ninja serial killer. Spider: Well, it turns out that Vega let her win. The first time. Her second victory against him was legitimate, though. Pixie: Any weaknesses worth pointing out? Spider: Well… she’s not particularly durable by Street Fighter standards, though she did manage to survive a punch from Balrog, a boxer strong enough to punch elephants to death. She was also sucker-punched pretty badly by Crimson Viper, but Viper was using hidden, experimental weapons Cammy had no way of knowing about. All in all, she’s pretty competent. Pixie: The Blonde British Bombshell is nothing to mess with. shows Cammy’s Rival Dialogue against M. Bison from SF Alpha 2 Cammy':' Fighting... Winning... Everything else is secondary... I always believed that... Until now. Now I want to know who I am... and why I fight! Nina Williams Spider: Nina Williams was trained in assassination martial arts by her father, Richard Williams. Pixie: Uh, why? Spider: Hmm? Pixie: Why did Richie teach his little girl assassination techniques? Instead of, you know, ballet, or horse-back riding, or something that doesn’t involve murdering people? Spider: Eh, families in the Tekken Universe are weird. Frankly, Nina’s lucky her dad didn’t throw her off a cliff. Anyways, Nina was later brainwashed by a mysterious underground organization and sent to assassinate Heihachi Mishima, the sponsor of the King of the Iron Fist Tournament. Pixie: …Because? Spider: Because… he’s evil, and threw his son off a cliff? Tekken’s story-telling isn’t very clear to me. Pixie: What. So, her father trained her in assassination arts, and then she ''just happened to be abducted and brainwashed into being an assassin. Are we sure dear old Dad didn’t have anything to do with that? Spider: …Maaaybe? In any case, Nina failed to assassinate Heihachi, as you might guess if you’ve noticed that Heihachi has continued to appear in every Tekken game since. Pixie: So then she escaped and overcame the brain-washing, right? Spider: Yes. Eventually. And then she was brain-washed again, this time by Ogre, and sent to kill Jin Kazuma. Pixie: What. Spider: It appears that the only remaining member of Nina’s family is her sister, Anna— Pixie: Oh, well at least she has her sister to hold onto. Spider: --who Nina has been in a bitter rivalry with for roughly twenty years. Pixie: What. Spider: Well, to be fair, in the Tekken movie’s continuity, Anna is the one who assassinated Nina’s father, Richards, so that would give Nina a pretty good reason to dislike her. Pixie: …WHAT. Spider (sighing): I know, I know. Pixie: If I ever end up in the Tekken universe, remind me to never, EVER start a family. Or go dating. In fact, fuck it, just stay away from people in general. Spider: Nina was also held as a test subject in cryogenic slumber for 15 years before Ogre began controlling her. Pixie: You know, you’d think a deadly assassin like her could manage to go more than twenty seconds without getting kidnapped. I swear, this girl gets it worse than Princess Peach. Can we please move on to how much ass she kicks? Spider: With pleasure. Nina is skilled as both a grappler and a striker. She uses a fast, offensive style, combing straight punches, round kicks, sweep-kicks, and open-hand strikes, and excels at deadly combos, including the Biting Snake, the Bermuda Triangle and the Assassin’s Blade. When grappling, she can use a Neck Throw or and Over the shoulder Throw, or disable her enemies with a wicked Arm Bar. Her Blonde Bomb, Double Explosion and Spiral Explosion techniques use double-hand strikes to knock her opponents flying. Pixie: Her Geyser Cannon (which totally isn’t a rip-off of Cammy’s Canon Spike, you guys) is an upwards back-kick that knocks foes skyward. From there, she can perform air-juggles, repeatedly knocking her enemies into the air, which keeps them unable to strike back as long as she keeps up the juggle. She can even do this against Kuma, a 460 pound bear. Spider: Nina’s brutal, relentless fighting-style is matched by her cold, dispassionate personality. But though she usually remains extremely stoic and intimidating, Nina’s interactions with her sister reveal unusual immaturity. Pixie: She has stolen Anna’s shoes, drawn on her face with lipstick and… blown up the set of a movie that she and her sister were working on after Anna won a sword-fight with her. Spider: …It’s okay, you can say it. Pixie: WHAT. Spider: But despite her childish streak and emotional stunting, Nina remains a deadly assassin and a master hand-to-hand combatant. from Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Nina: Feel free to sit this one out. DEATH BATTLE! Spider: Alright, our combatants are set. Let’s put an end to this debate once and for all. Pixie: It’s time for a Death Battle! * * * Cammy is making her way through Shadaloo’s base, on yet another mission to bring Bison to justice once and for all. Abruptly, Nina steps into her path. Cammy takes a menacing stance. “Get out of my way.” Nina doesn’t budge. “You’ve become a threat to my mission. Time to die.” FIGHT! ' '''Nina rushes forwards with a Blonde Bomb. Cammy blocks and throws a jab. Nina side-steps and moves for a knife-hand, but Cammy intercepts her with a knee-shot to the ribs, followed by a high-kick and a cross-punch to the face. Nina is knocked back, and Cammy presses forwards with a Spiral Arrow, but Nina blocks, and before Cammy can recover, she lands two palm-strikes and combos into her Double Explosion, knocking Cammy to the ground. Cammy flips back onto her feet. As she runs towards Nina, Nina launches a sweep-kick, but Cammy leaps over the kick with her Hooligan Combination and launches the Cannon Strike, kicking Nina straight in the face and staggering her. Cammy throws a Spin Knuckle, but Nina grabs Cammy’s arm. Nina attempts an Arm Bar, but Cammy reverses the grab with a German Suplex, flipping Nina over her head and slamming her into the floor. The impact jars Nina badly, but rolls up and meets with Cammy with a knife-hand combo. Cammy blocks the strikes, but Nina grabs her and performs a Neck Throw. The assassin moves to stomp Cammy’s face while she’s down, but Cammy rolls out of the way, rises, and does a backwards somersault to gain distance. Nina advances, but suddenly Cammy launches another Hooligan Combination, vaulting through the air. This time, Nina is ready to block Cammy’s kick, but instead, Cammy goes for the Frankensteiner, clamps her legs around Nina’s head, flips, and slams Nina down, head-first. Cammy keeps up the pressure with quick jabs and knee-shots as Nina rises, forcing her to block and move back. When it seems she has a chance, Cammy launches a Cannon Spike, but Nina blocks the attack, and while Cammy is left open, strikes with Cannon Geyser. Nina’s kick knocks Cammy into the air, and Nina keeps her juggled with three upwards knife-hands, then sends Cammy flying with a Spiral Explosion. Gritting her teeth, Cammy forces herself to rise. “Come on!” she shouts, then executes her Delta Trigger. Nina advances, and Cammy hops forward into a Cannon Strike. Nina evades the hit and is about to counter, but before she can, Cammy is back on her feet. The Delta Red Agent batters the assassin with a combination of punches, knee-strikes and kicks, then launches the Spiral Arrow, knocking Nina into the air. Before Nina can touch down, Cammy launches the Cannon Spike, pummeling Nina with a rapid series of kicks. As Nina falls, Cammy spins backwards and guards, preparing the Cammy Quick Combination. The assassin rushes her with a back-handed blow, desperate to end the fight, but Cammy ducks the attack and flips onto her shoulders. With her legs around Nina’s neck, Cammy grabs and twists her head, breaking her neck. As Nina falls, Cammy breaks her arm, then grabs her head and twists it until Nina’s neck breaks again. The assassin’s body goes limp. ' K.O!''' Cammy dashes off to finish the mission. A few minutes later, she is spotted throwing M. Bison off a cliff. Bison survives the impact and rises to his feet, wobbling, but is suddenly knocked flat by Jin Kazuma, who has just been thrown off the same cliff by Heihachi. Post-Battle Analysis Pixie: Maybe Cammy should take work as a chiropractor… Spider: Determining these characters’ raw strength was difficult, since not many feats or hard numbers are given. Nina is capable of kicking a person roughly ten feet into the air, but Cammy can leap roughly forty feet during her Cross-Stinger Assault, and the flying kicks she performs immediately after have so much power, that on impact, she actually maintains enough momentum to keep going and spring off the opposite wall. Nina can knock a 460 pound bear into the air, but she only does so when she has the ground to push off for support. Cammy, on the other hand, can use the Frankensteiner on a 440 pound Hugo while her body is in mid-air, with absolutely nothing to use as leverage. This gives Cammy the edge in strength. Pixie: This battle’s outcome had more to do with fighting style than strength, though. Nina initially had a slight edge in combo ability, but Cammy’s Delta Trigger closed the gap. Cammy’s fast, direct attacks were excellent at interrupted Nina’s broader, more circular strikes. She also demonstrates more acrobatic ability than Nina, and more versatility. Her special moves gave her a variety of ways to get inside and do damage from a greater distance than Nina, and while Nina could do plenty of damage with a successfully counter-attack, Cammy had enough tools to keep her guessing. Spider: The Cammy Quick Combination, a lethal counter-attack, was perfect for combatting Nina’s aggressive style, and that clinched the win. Pixie: Cammy gave Nina a real pain in the neck. Next Time on Death Battle! A blonde man in a trench coach stands in an alley, lighting a cigar. In the distance, he hears a young man shout. "I will be the GOD OF A NEW WORLD!" The blonde man raises an eybrow. Category:InkSpider Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:'Tekken vs Street Fighter' themed Death Battles Category:'Capcom vs Namco' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016